A Lover's Heart, A Soldier's Duty
by CC-2224 Commander Cody
Summary: the 4th and final short story to my Post season 5 Series. The Past and the Empire finally catch up with Ahsoka.


A Lovers Heart, A Soldiers Duty.

6 Months after Order 66. Shili. Ahsoka's PoV:

I had felt it in The Force, I felt each individual Jedi fall. Masters Unduli, Windu, Fisto, Secura and hundreds more Padawans, Knights and Masters fall to their own clone soldiers. Men they had fought with, bled with for 3 years since the begining of the Clone Wars. even worse I felt my former Master Anakin Skywalker, the closest person i had to Family turn to the Darkside and become something else. I simply couldn't take it, so I closed myself off from the force and began to forge a new life as a huntress on my home world of Shili. I had roamed on my own before settling with a clan, who i kept unaware of my past lest i be outcast or worse.. turned over to the Empire.

I often Thought of Rex. I wondered if he had resisted the order to kill the Jedi and if he had escaped, though I doubted it.. while independent he was a very loyal soldier of the Republic, now the Galactic Empire. As i picked up my Spear and prepared for my latest hunt into the grasslands i felt a disturbance in the force hit me, and within moments I heard the droning of an Imperial Shuttles Engines. I ran outside and saw the Shuttle emblazoned with the Royal Blue diamonds of Torrent Company, 501st Legion coming straight for me...

1 Day Earlier, Coruscant. Rex's PoV:

It had been an extremely traumatic 6 months for the men of Torrent Company, and the Clones as a whole. Being ordered to turn on our own Jedi Generals tore almost every clone apart inside. I had lost many friends since then, Gree had been killed by that little green troll on Kashyyyk. Kix, Fives, Hardcase, Chopper, Coric and almost all of the old hands of Torrent Company had deserted and hadn't been found. which in my opinion was a good thing. those boys deserved a life outside of the Army, killing Jedi had been way to hard on them. Bly had Committed suicide within weeks of the Order coming down, he simply couldn't handle losing his Aayla whom I had found out was Pregnant with his child. That only left Commander Cody out of my circle of brothers I was closer to than the rest, but he was different: he had become bitter at losing command of the 212th and being forced to train non-clone recruits as well as the memory of Barriss Offee's execution which drove him to breaking point.

As for me, despite wanting to desert with my men, I remained Captain of Torrent Company, still following our General. Despite his new name and appearance I knew it was General Skywalker beneath that mask and cape and the complete personality change into something of pure hatred and rage. we followed our orders without hesitation even if it included the mass slaughter or enslavement of innocents even if it did sicken me to the core that our army had lost all sense of honour and right and wrong.

As I entered the briefing room a human Officer, Colonel Jundase Rongord of Imperial Intelligence stood ready to give us our briefing. "Today's mission takes you out to Shili where we have evidence of a Jedi in hiding amongst the local population, the mission briefs and photos of the target are coming around now." the Colonel said in his usual arrogant tone. _'Shili... that means a Togruta. I know of only 2 Togruta Jedi, please be Shaak-ti, Don't be Ahsoka please.' _my mind screamed as I opened the folder to see myself staring right into those big blue eyes of the woman I loved _'NO NO NO, this CAN'T be happening'_ I screamed mentally and it took every ounce of effort and concentration to keep myself from doubling over or having any sort of emotional outburst whatsoever which would lead to me being relieved of command and reconditioned. I turned back to Colonel Rongord who was now going over the details "a small Squad will make a quiet insertion, CT-7567 will lead the ground team. you may pick your team Captain, have them in the Hanger within 2 hours for departure." The Colonel said before stepping down and the room emptied except for one Clone captain staring down at those familiar blue eyes and thinking back to a conversation he had months ago with Commander Cody. _"do, do you think you could do it Rex? do you think you could find it in yourself to do what I had to do because I was ordered to...could you kill Ahsoka if that Kriffin' order ever comes down?" _is what Cody had asked me mere hours after he himself had led the firing squad that killed the woman he loved, Barriss Offee. Like most Command Clones I had knowledge of Order 66. but never believed for a second it would actually be issued. And now that that cursed order had caught up with my darling 'Sokie, and I had drawn the short straw to execute it.. almost certainly a test of loyalty put to me by Sky- I mean Vader. I sighed deeply and walked to the barracks to put together my squad and brief them on the murder that was to come.

3 Day Later: Shili Grasslands. Ahsoka's PoV:

I had been running for two days now almost non-stop through the grasslands hounded by the Imperial soldiers and wild Akul hounds. The Imperials set fires and destroyed villages to box me in a certain area of the grasslands where they could finish me off, it was working even with the Force to prop me up I was Exhausted. As I huddled inside a small rocky cave I knew the end was near, wouldn't fight as the Imperials entered to end my life for as the Jedi code said "There is no death, There is The Force" and I would merely be reunited with all the friends that had died in the flames that ended the Republic. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed ominously in my Montrals. there were no Voices as the Imperials would have been using their helmet communications in order to reduce noise and warning of their strike. Instead of readying myself for one final Battle i simply sat and meditated immersing myself one last time in the force. The footsteps grew closer and eventually stopped mere meters in front of my calm meditating form. I did my best not to flinch as I heard the Storm Troopers raise and cock their rifles...

That same time and place. Rex's PoV:

I had to give it to her, she had given the Elite 501st a run for its money, rather than 1 squad quickly inserting and executing her, an entire regiment: nearly 2000 men from the local garrison had been deployed to contain her. But after two days, 13 villages raised and massive wildfires started we had cornered Ahsoka in a small cave system, all that remained was for me and my squad to enter and execute the deed we had been sent here to do. The squad i was leading were a bunch of shiny Spaarti bred clones, matured and trained in 1 year rather than 10 for the far superior Kamino bred clones. I hung back and let the Shinies lead the way into the cave. edging forward ever so slowly and silently. until we came upon the meditating form of the young Togruta who seemed to accept her fate and was completely oblivious to my presence or at least didn't acknowledge it."Sir we have visual confirmation that this is indeed our Target Ahsoka Tano. Request permission to execute?" one of the mindless Spaarti's said over the com channel. A time had come to make a decision, to honour a promise mad to a true Vod, or continue to follow orders I knew to be wrong... there was only one answer to that question "permission Denied you useless hunk of meat" I bellowed over the squad channel so that only the men in the cave heard what I had said as I whipped up my dual DC-17's and quickly cut down every one of the Spaarti's before they had time to even turn around. Ahsoka flinched as I cut down my own squad, fully expecting the shots to have been meant for her. She opened her eyes and saw my familiar Jaig Eyes helmet. she didn't smile or move, she was neither happy nor frightened; she was more shocked than anything else.

Ahsoka's PoV:

As I opened my eyes to see 9 Corpses laying before me and one very familiar Captain standing with smoking blasters in hand I believe I nearly fainted "Rex, is that really you?" I managed to stutter out between deep breaths of relief.  
"you know it Kid, don't think many other clones will have done something like this to save a non-vod" Rex Replied on a soft cooing voice as he quickly checked me over for injuries. finding none except exhaustion and malnourishment. "So what now Rexter? you saved me from this squad but what about the other hundreds of your brothers out there?" I asked looking for guidance and hopefully a plan to live more than the next 5 minutes. Rex removed his helmet and ran his hand through the blonde stubble "honestly I don't know, though most of the Soldiers here are Spraati clones or some of the new non-clone recruits, useless soldiers compared to the true Vod, and also easily manipulated by orders from an officer such as myself, just keep out of sight and follow me." Rex said calmly flashing a quick smile before replacing his helmet and walking out of the cave, it was in the dead of night and the only light came from the distant fires _'All this death and destruction just to kill me? am I really such a threat?'_ I wondered to myself as I crouch ran through the tall grass following Rex as he neared the containment lines and roving patrols. a group of Soldiers stopped him, these were non-clone recruits. men that Rex obviously held in very low regard. I Kept out of sight in the long grass using skills I had learnt as a huntress.

Rex's PoV:

I knew that getting through the containment lines would be difficult, it would require all my concentration and intimidation as an Officer to scare the Spraati's and non-clones to not only let me through but to create a hole on the line so that 'Sokie could sneak through. I came upon a small Patrol made up of recruits _'useless idiots, really gotta feel sorry for Cody having to train these di'kuts'_ I thought to myself as I postured myself to be as intimidating as possible "troopers, front and centre!" I yelled at the recruits who were milling about rather than patrolling. The recruits all jumped and scrambled to get to the captain who was before them, fearing punishment for laziness "TK-3769, 8512, 9001 & 21-64-36 reporting for duty SIR!" they all snapped to attention the fear radiating off of them _'excellent, nothing is more easily manipulated than a fearful rookie' _I thought to myself. "I need you men to go into the cave and retrieve the bodies, the target had a blaster and eliminated my whole squad, she then retreated further into the cave system, you are to search for her and not come out until she is found and killed. AM I UNDERSTOOD YOU FILTHY LAZY RODENTS?!" the recruits didn't bother to say yes but instead bolted from the cave in absolute fear of me. _'good to know I'am still intimidating as ever'_ I make a motion to 'Sokie to follow me as I walked through the checkpoint and commandeered an enclosed speeder.

"Right 'Sokie I need you to hide in the rear passenger compartment underneath the groundsheets that the recruits left in there." I said quickly as I moved around to the driver's door only for a hand to grasp my own, stopping me in my tracks. "wait Rex, just slow down for a moment" came the sweet, yet absolutely fearful voice of Ahsoka. my heart skipped a beat hearing her talk, it reminded me of so many memories aboard the _Resolute. _"what is it my darling 'Sokie?" I asked as I turned to face her, her big blue eyes boring into my Helmets visor with a longing and sense of insecurity of had never seen from her before as she essentially lunged into my arms and wrapped her arms around me tears streaming from her eyes "Thank-you Rex, Thank-you for not abandoning me when I needed you most." I quickly scanned the area and saw no one around as I stroked Ahsoka's Lekku which made her almost instantly relax "I made a promise one time that i'd never put orders above love if the choice ever needed to be made, and I keep my promises Ahsoka" I removed my helmet and Kissed her. I nearly lost track of where we were but my training kicked in and I broke the kiss after a moment. "As much as i'am enjoying this reunion, I really think we should get out of here, the next patrol will be coming through here soon and i'd prefer not to be here when it arrives, so underneath the groundsheets and keep still please 'Sokie" I said softly yet in a command tone that made sure she understood the seriousness of the current situation. Ahsoka Pecked me on the lips once more and whispered to my ear "I Love you Rex" before jumping into the speeder and tucking herself into a small ball under the groundsheets. i entered the drivers compartment and brought up the latest maps of patrol routes, plotting a course to avoid them and head into the mountains. By the time the Imperial forces realised my treachery and Ahsoka's escape we were hundreds of kilometres away nestled in the deep mountain ranges that bordered the grasslands.

1 Month Later, Saleucami. Ahsoka's Pov:

It had been a Turbulent month for myself and Rex, enlisting the help of a Mantellian Smuggler named Bryteli to smuggle us off world and to Nar Shaddaa. from there we boarded a refugee transport to Salucami where Rex said he had an old friend, which turned out to be a fellow deserter named Cut who was only too happy to take us in. while Rex and Cut were out in the fields working I had taken to babysitting Cut's young children Jek and Shaeeah. their youthful innocence reminded me so much of the younglings back at the temple. Cut's Wife Suu entered with some tea and sweetcakes for herself and I, she motioned for me to sit with her. "I'am glad you decided to join us out here, Cut has been looking for someone to help him in the fields and i think having another Brother to talk to has done him a world of good Ahsoka." Suu said happily as she sipped her tea. "it has done both of them a world of good, Rex seems to have finally forgiven himself for not deserting sooner, though he still refuses to talk to me about what he had to do in the last 6 months of his service, but at least he has a new purpose in life to keep him going" i Replied looking out the window where I could see Rex and Cut talking out in the fields. "what will you do with yourselves now that you have your freedom?" Suu asked curiously. "i do not know Suu, i guess we will lay low for as long as we can, hopefully be able to settle down somewhere eventually away from the Empire" Suu nodded understandingly "just so you know, you and Rex are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Cut needs the company and the Kids absolutely adore you" I nodded simply lost in my thoughts for the past and the future.

Rex's PoV:

"hurry Up Cut, you're getting fat with all that nice food Suu cooks you" Rex chuckled as he loaded up another crate of freshly harvested crops and waited for the farmer Cut to catch up. "i'd much rather be slightly less than ideal condition and have decent home cooked meals than be fit as an ARC and eat nothing but ration bars you Di'kut" came the reply from an exhausted Cut Lawquane. as he struggled to keep up with the much fitter captain as he finally hauled up his crate of crops he slumped down and drew a bottle. "you're definitely staying on Rex, I been needing help to keep up with my expanding farm and you're doing a much better job than anyone else I could have hired" Cut said offering the bottle to Rex who accepted. "Well if you're offering a job and a home then im accepting Vod, it'll be nice to have a brother around again, Ahsoka just doesn't get my sense of humour at times" i chuckled at how often 'Sokie cringed at the clones ideas of "fun" and "humour". "It's a deal then Rex, and I agree, women just don't seem to understand insult based humour and friendship" Cut and i clasped arms in the traditional Mando handshake as we got back up and got back to work.

That night after having enjoyed roasted Eopie cooked by Suu and Ahsoka I sat outside watching the stars. wondering where my true Vod were, and if they were ok with their lives outside or still inside the empire. I heard the door open and soft footsteps come up as Ahsoka sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulders. "you really need to let your hair grow out Rex, as much as I like the blonde stubble you got, it just makes you to recognisable to any clones or imperials that might come along." she said running her hands through the stubble. I chuckled "should i grow a beard while im at it?" obviously sarcastic but Ahsoka cringed at the remark "i'd prefer not Rexter" she replied as she smiled at the thought of a bearded Rex. it was the first genuine smile i'd seen from her since I had found her in that Cave. and it melted my heart, I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lekku "Marry Me Ahsoka?" I whispered in her ear.

Ahsoka's PoV:

hearing those 4 words made my heart jump and my breath hitch "what did you just say?" I asked as i turned to face Rex. "I said will you marry me Ahsoka?" came the simple yet extremely nervous reply from the normally fearless captain. a massive smile set itself across my face as i lunged at him squeezing him as tightly as I could "yes Rex, I will Marry you" I said moments before locking lips with him. After what seemed forever he broke away and clasped my hands and looked into my eyes " Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri" he said simply and sincerely. I caught my breath and calmed myself before repeating the vowels that he had spoken back to him " Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri" I whispered back to him. "And now Ahsoka, we begin our lives anew as Husband and Wife."

1 Week after the escape from Shili, Kamino Training Grounds. Commander Cody's PoV:

To Most the desertion and treason of Captain Rex was a deep betrayal, but not to me. To me it was the fulfilling of a promise made over a year ago in the aftermath of the temple bombings. A Promise to never put orders above love should they ever clash. Rex had proven himself the better man by being able to break free of his programming and training in order to be with the one he loved. I had made the Mistake of following my orders and killing the one woman I loved. As with every night i paid my respects to the brothers who had fallen in combat. as I looked over the collection of Dog-tags on my desk I realised that my life had lost all purpose and it was time to atone for murdering my only love. I reached into my body suit and ripped off my own Dog-tag and placed it with those of my fallen brothers. As I Drew my pistol and placed it to my temple I kept my eyes Locked onto the photo of Barriss that I kept in my private quarters and I pulled the trigger, entering the eternal abyss to reunite with Barriss once more.

**A/N: i'd Like to Thank Zipitnow whose review managed to spur me to write up one final story just to tie up the my little series. I did have at least 2 more planned but due to commitments to my University studies I decided to roll them up into 1. so to those few readers that enjoyed my work. THANK-YOU!**


End file.
